


Faint

by chipfics



Series: In Hand, in Mind [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, set in my trevelyan siblings au, takes place roughly two years post-trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipfics/pseuds/chipfics
Summary: Cullen's wife collapses. He worries she's ill- but the reality is quite different.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: In Hand, in Mind [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741927
Kudos: 20





	Faint

**Author's Note:**

> [points at alyssa] i diagnose u with babie

Alyssa's collapse had come suddenly and unexpectedly.

Cullen paced in his study restlessly. The healer had banished him from the master bedroom when he kept hovering during the examination, and now for the past several minutes he had been wearing a rut in the carpet.

It was just as he was considering going to ask if they were done looking at his wife yet that Regan poked his head in.

He was a young man, who had just finished his templar training shortly before the rebellion began several years ago. He was one of several former templars staying with the Rutherfords right now, all slowly weaning off of lyrium as they left the order. He was lanky, tall, with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

“Brought you some tea, mister Cullen,” He said brightly as he came into the room with a tray. A teapot and two cups were set upon it, and a plate of shortbread cookies. “Thought you might need something to calm you down.”

Cullen paused in his pacing and sighed, offering a tense smile. “Thank you, Regan.”

“A mage from the college came by too. I told him I could have him sent for at the inn once we know how missus Alyssa is faring.”

“Yes, thank you,” Cullen said. Alyssa had been writing a curriculum for the College of Enchanters, and it was about the time of month when a few from the college would come by to ask on her progress and offer what help they could before returning. He hoped they wouldn't mind waiting.

He stayed standing as Regan poured the tea. “Has she fallen ill like this before, sir?”

Cullen sighed. “Once, before Corypheus was defeated. She came back sick from the Exalted Plains and didn't tell anyone- not even her brother. It wasn't until she fainted from a fever that anyone could get her to rest.”

He rubbed his temples. “And she tells _me_ not to overwork myself. The cheek.”

Regan offered a wry smile. “My mum's the same way,” He said, “Missus Alyssa's always looking after us in addition to her own work. I Feel bad about this.”

“It's not your fault,” Cullen said kindly, “She likes helping people, it's just how she's wired. Still, she hasn't been overly exerting herself lately so I don't know what could be...”

Before he could even pick up his teacup, there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Cullen called. 

It was Rice, the healer they had sent for. She was an elven woman who came recommended in her field by Varric, who had been looked after by her the last time he was ill.

“All done lookin' at her,” Rice said with a bright smile. Cullen walked over briskly.

“Is she all right?” He asked tensely.

“Oh, miss Alyssa is just fine,” Rice said, “You'll want the details from her. I have some other patients to see to, but I'll come and look in on her again tomorrow just to be certain.”

“The details-” Rice had already walked off before Cullen could ask. He furrowed his brow and looked back at Regan, who shrugged.

“I'll just drink the tea myself,” He said easily, “You go see to your lady, sir.”

Cullen nodded and marched down the hallway, heading straight to the master bedroom.

Alyssa was not lying in bed when he entered, but was dressed in a shift and night robe rather than her work clothes from before. She was seated with a cup of tea in the seat by the window.

“Hey, honey.” She said with a grin. Her usual smile, lopsided and bright. That boded well, if nothing else. Cullen moved to her and took her hand in his, squeezing it.

“You gave me a fright,” He said gently, “Are you all right?”

“Better than all right,” She said, “Though I suppose given my condition I'll have to take it easy for a few months.”

A pause.

Her condition? Cullen furrowed his brow. A few  _months_ ? Hadn't Rice said she was just fine? And Alyssa herself had claimed she was 'better than all right.'

“I'm missing something. Back up,” Cullen said helplessly. A laugh bubbled out of his wife's throat and she squeezed his hand.

“You might want to sit,” She said. Cullen didn't, and only furrowed his brow further.

“Really, Cul.” Alyssa repeated. He sat in the seat across from her.

“What's going on?” He asked, “I thought you said you were all right.”

“I _am_ , you silly man.” Alyssa said, “But, well.”

She put her teacup down. “Cullen, we need to arrange to buy a bassinet.”

It took a few good long moments for the words to sink in. But once they did Cullen's throat went tight and his heart began to race.

“A...a bassinet?” He asked, unsure he'd heard correctly.

“Yes,” Alyssa said, smile widening, “And a nursery too.”

Cullen inhaled, exhaled. “You're  _expecting_ ,” He said quietly. Alyssa nodded and squeezed his hand again.

“You're-” He choked, “You're going to have a baby.”

“ _We're_ going to have a baby, yes.” Alyssa said, “We did talk about wanting children...are you all right?”

Cullen stood. “I am,” He said, and pulled Alyssa up, “A little shellshocked, I- I know we've talked about it, but we hadn't made any definite plans, and-”

A weak laugh escaped him, “I'm going to be a father.” He whispered. It was awed, reverent. The thought was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

“A wonderful father,” Alyssa said, bounced onto her toes and kissed his chin. He took her around the waist and kissed her deeply in response. She smiled into it, wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Who do we tell first?” He asked after they parted, “We should write your parents, surely.”

“And your siblings,” Alyssa said, “And if I don't tell Tristan and Josephine right away they'll fuss about it,” she finished, referring to her younger brother and his wife.

“Yes, yes, and- good gracious,” Cullen inhaled to pull back happy tears that threatened to spill, “We'll have so much planning to do.”

A baby, he considered.  _Their_ baby.

They had plenty of unused rooms still in their home. He had assumed all would go to guests- mages or former templars who came to stay or study with them. But now one of them would be prepared for their child to sleep in once it was old enough not to lie in a bassinet near their own bed.

A light worry about whether he was ready for this settled on his shoulders, but he reminded himself that he would not be parenting alone. Alyssa always reminded him she was at his side, no matter what he faced. They would do this together.

Months later, when he held his first son in his arms for the first time, Cullen would not be able to hold back from crying.


End file.
